simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Simlish
Simlish é a linguagem fictícia dos Sims. Supõe-se que Simlish é a língua oficial da NaçãoSim. Não há um dicionário para Simlish oficial. História Simlish foi criado porque Will Wright precisava de um idioma para o jogo, mas pensava que o uso de línguas já existentes faria com que os diálogos se tornassem repetitivos. Originalmente, Wright cogitou utilizar o idioma navajo — uma língua indígena americana falada nos Estados Unidos e México — pois estava "fascinado pelos codificadores de navajo da Segunda Guerra Mundial"VIDEOGAMES UK. The Sims Bustin' Out Designer Diary #3. Arquivado no Web Archive aqui: . Acessado em: 18 nov. 2016.. Entretanto, tal ideia foi descartada pela dificuldade de achar dubladores que falassem navajo e preferiram utilizar uma língua sem sentido, já que o significado seria deixado à imaginação do jogador. Dois dubladores foram responsáveis pelas vozes dos Sims em The Sims original: Stephen Kearin e Gerri LawlorWIKIPEDIA. Simlish. Em inglês. Disponível em: . Acessado em: 18 nov. 2016.. A equipe tende a aumentar e mudar de acordo com o jogo. Dubladores Abaixo, segue uma lista incompleta dos dubladores que deram vida ao Simlish, creditados pelo site IMDbIMDB. Disponível em: . Acessado em: 19 nov. 2016.: *The Sims: Gerri Lawlor / Stephen Kearin / Sean O'Connor / Laurel McCarl Kapros / Eli Sibley / Donna Le Tourneau / Melissa Roberts *The Sims: Gozando a Vida: Gerri Lawlor *The Sims: Fazendo a Festa: Stephen Kearin / Sean O'Connor / Paul Rausmussen / Donna Le Tourneau / Eli Sibley / Gerri Lawlor / Laurel McCarl Kapros / Melissa Roberts *The Sims: Encontro Marcado: Roger Jackson / Donna Le Tourneau / Sean O'Connor / Joe Paulino / Amir Talai / Tiffany Walmsley *The Sims: O Bicho Vai Pegar: Thomas Day / Stephen Kearin / Donna Le Tourneau *The Sims: Superstar: Roger Jackson / Stephen Kearin / Terence McGovern / Kesten Migdal / Jarion Monroe / Bruce Robertson / Derek Sikkelee / Glenn Carlson / Steven Frailey / Stephen Butler / Donna Le Tourneau / Gerri Lawlor / Sumalee Montano / Candice Rose / Zoe Galvez / Ashley Adams / Christiane Crawford / Barbara Scott / Sophia Lindermuth *The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica: Stephen Kearin / Gerri Lawlor / Nikki Rapp / Roger Jackson / Zoe Galvez / Ashley Adams / Donna Le Tourneau / Tim LeTourneau / Will Wright / Sean Baity / Amelia Barrett / Bill Cameron / Cooper Buckingham / George Rivello *The Sims 2: Donna Le Tourneau / Phil Sheridan *The Sims 2: Aberto para Negócios: David Boat / Jack Conte / Zoe Galvez / Stephen Kearin / Gerri Lawlor / Thessaly Lerner / Donna Le Tourneau / Liz Mamorsky / Nikki Rapp / Phil Sheridan *The Sims 2: Bichos de Estimação: David Boat / Jack Conte / Zoe Galvez / Roger Jackson / Stephen Kearin / Gerri Lawlor / Thessaly Lerner / Donna Le Tourneau / Liz Mamorsky / Nikki Rapp / Phil Sheridan *The Sims 3: William Salyers / William Woff / Khary Payton / Will Blagrove / Donna Le Tourneau / Becky Boxer / Elisa Gabrielli / Nikki Rapp / Deborah Ben-Eliezer / Georgie Kidder *''The Sims Medieval: Gideon Emery / Owen Thomas / Jonathan Northover / Olivia Hack / Julie Nathanson / Sydney Rainin-Smith / Laura Bailey / Georgie Kidder *The Sims 4: Krizia Bajos / Cia Court / Jessica DiCicco / Taylor Parks / Arianna Ratner / Nick Shakoour / Fred Tatasciore / Owen Thomas / Hynden Walch / Scott Whyte Aparições The Sims The Sims caracterizou muito mais do que o Simlish de ''SimCopter (o primeiro jogo da Maxis a incluir o Simlish) e foi também muito mais claro. Algumas frases comuns são "Ralalalalib bubaya", "commun snanna", e "o frazinnratt", mas o número de frases disponíveis eram limitados, o que levou a alguma repetição. The Sims 2 The Sims 2 vem com melhores sons e frases mais recentes. Frases comuns são agora são "dej dej" e "ackabunad". Saudações comuns incluem "sune-sune" e "Degg Degg". Quando há um problema, eles vão dizer muito "Shoo Flee" e "anaconda". Quando algumas Sims do sexo feminino encontra outro Sim, a sua saudação será "Ooh, voodoo!". Muito para a diversão de muitos jogadores, Sims grávidas tendem a gritar "WooHoo!" durante o parto. Quando as idosas do sexo feminino jogam na mesa de pôquer em Vida Noturna, muitas vezes eles vão dizer "Texas Goushem", que é provavelmente uma referência ao Texas Hold'em (um tipo de jogo de cartas de poker). No Bichos de Estimação, quando um Sim está ensinando seu cão para "Dar a Pata", eles dirão "Shurb" repetidamente. Quando um objeto está à sua maneira, as fêmeas vão dizer "Nib!... Frabanage!... Haloo!... Frinding", e os homens costumam dizer isso também, exceto que eles não dizem "haloo". Ao brincar de "Marco Polo" a partir de Quatro Estações foi originalmente chamado "Tim LeTourneau", e você pode ouvir claramente Sims exclamando "Timle" e "Tourneau" em vez de "Marco" e "Polo". Tim LeTourneau é, de fato, um dos funcionários da EA. Quando bruxas aparecem, na expansão Vida de Apartamento usam o caldeirão, eles vão dizer os sobrenomes dos funcionários da EA, como "Macarevich", "Majekodunmi" e "Parmeley". The Sims 3 The Sims 3 tem o maior vocabulário em Simlish. Frases comuns são "deg deg", "swebsi madoo", "madoof napso!", "Abondandlain... en som?", "Hubble herni", "Etne condoroley", "Glub shawbo", "zwitz Zorg", "tippaha yooredful", "shabow", "sussel!", "ibzy biz ochoy", "ayba miyba mo!", "sa dooga", "ib UO!", "narbo puhzed" e "yargbo baía tazzle". Sims também gritam "Shamo! Jatzkey!" ou "Wala!" quando não conseguem chegar a uma determinada área (acompanhada por um balão de fala "Não Consegue Passar"). The Sims 3 é também o primeiro jogo Sims onde os jogadores podem ajustar as vozes dos Sims ao som exatamente como eles querem. The Sims Medieval Sims em The Sims Medieval não falam Simlish, mas sim um precursor para Simlish conhecido como "Old Simlish". Em comparação com Simlish moderno, Old Simlish tem um som mais elegante e mais se assemelha línguas como o francês. A diferença entre a variação nova e velha da língua podem ser semelhantes às diferenças entre o Português moderno e o Português antigo. Textos do jogo fora do Simlish Na ocasião, estas frases são muito ouvidas nos jogos Sims. The Sims *Quando a criança está comendo, ela pode dizer "Mmm ... yummy!", que traduzido do inglês, fica "Mmm... Que gostoso!". *Às vezes, ao ser empurrado, um Sim do sexo masculino pode dizer: "Hey, man!" ("Ei, cara!"). *Quando uma Sim adulta corta alimentos, por vezes, ela irá dizer "Ouch!" ("Ai!"). The Sims 2 *Quando um bebê está comendo em uma cadeira alta ele poderá dizer "Yucky, yucky" ("Nojento, nojento"). *No programa de notícias, logo no início, a apresentadora parece dizer "Check outdoor" ("Cheque do lado de fora"). The Sims 3 *Uma personagem feminina do canal Zona da Criança diz "Well, hi there!" ("Bem, oi, pessoal!") *No Criar um Sim, quando se ajusta a voz do Sim, este pode ser ouvido dizendo "You a don't say...?" ("Você não disse um...?"). *É possível escutar "frog" (Sapo) perto de um local de pesca. *Às vezes, no The Sims 3: Caindo na Noite, quando um bartender serve uma boa bebida, o Sim que bebeu ele vai dizer "Impressionante" em Inglês. *Ao assistir o canal Universo dos Esportes na televisão ou jogar futebol no computador, um dos locutores vai dizer "Look at him go!" ("Olhe para onde ele está indo!"), seguido por uma fala em Simlish. *Raramente, expressões francesas como "bonjour" ("Olá") são ouvidas. *Quando há uma criança fazendo aniversário com o bolo Inferno de Aniversário, se há uma outra criança no lote, a criança vai dizer "Happy Birthday!" ("Feliz aniversário!"), se você escutar bem de perto. *Quando um bebê está preso em uma cadeirinha a alta, ele(a) irá gritar "Stupid!" ("Estúpido!"). *Sims que estão no telefone com outro Sim tendem a dizer frases estranhas e/ou engraçadas (principalmente quando estão convidando outro Sim). Algumas frases comuns são: "You're blond! Zip you're blond!", deixando a tradução para Português estranha ("Você é loiro! Silvo que você é loiro!") e "You're... You're Jessy Madoo!" ("Você... Você é Jessy Madoo!"). *Durante alguns eventos em The Sims 3: Gerações, uma criança pode perguntar, em inglês: "De onde que os nooboos vem?" ("Nooboo" é a palavra Simlish para "bebê"). *Em jogos de computador, você pode ouvir várias vezes, em inglês: "Ref. 59 do jogo." *Às vezes, um adulto vai fazer uma coisa feliz e dizer "Jiggle jiggle poop!" ("Agite, agite cocô!") *Às vezes, um sim após passar um trote telefônico ele pode dizer "That's much cool" ("Isso é muito legal") *Em Volta ao Mundo, Sims do sexo masculino podem ser ouvidos dizendo "Come'on!" ("Vamos!") ao tentar quebrar tábuas de madeira. *Um Sim, durante uma conversa, pode ser ouvido dizendo "Me? Jonny Sapaski see?" ("Eu? Sou Jonny Sapaski, vê?"). *Em ''The Sims 3'' para Wii, um bebê tentando chamar atenção da mãe pode dizer "Haha mommy, haha mommy" ("Haha mamãe, haha mamãe"). *Quando um Sim está contando uma história de terror, é possível ouvir "Terrible" (Terrível). Canções em Simlish 250px|thumb|Sims dançando. The Sims 2 foi o primeiro a adicionar interpretações de canções populares cantadas pelos artistas originais. Alguns têm vídeos de música criado pela EA, como "Pocketful Of Sunshine" de Natasha Bedingfield ou "Hot 'n' Cold", de Katy Perry. No entanto, existem também outras canções que não apresentam videoclipes, mas podem ser encontrados no jogo, tais como a música de Veronica, cantora estadunidense, "When It All Falls Apart" ou a música "Zoom" da cantora estadunidense Tata Young. Essas músicas podem ser encontradas em várias estações de rádio no jogo, dependendo do gênero da música. The Sims 2 não é o único jogo que apresenta canções em Simlish. "Pressure" do grupo Paramore pode ser ouvido em ''The Sims 2'' para consoles, e várias canções do Black Eyed Peas são ouvidos em The Urbz: Sims in the City, onde a banda é um dos personagens NPCs proeminentes encontrados em Cozmo Street. Algumas dessas canções estão disponíveis apenas em Sims rádio quando certos pacotes de expansão estão instalados. Aqueles com vídeos de música muitas vezes dão pistas para que pacote de expansão que são encontradas em, tais como "Hot 'n' Cold" , "Pocketful of Sunshine" , Fa Fa Fa e "Smile" . Traduções conhecidas do Simlish Aparições fora da Série The Sims *''SimCopter: ''SimCopter foi o primeiro jogo a apresentar Simlish. *''Sid Meier's SimGolf: Em ''SimGolf, os Sims vão falar Simlish enquanto uma tradução aparece acima de suas cabeças. *''Série SimCity: Em ambos ''SimCity 4 e SimCity Societies, os cidadãos podem ser ouvidos falando em Simlish se o jogador dar um zoom perto o suficiente. *''Spore: Em versões de inglês de ''Spore, Simlish é falado por Steve e "a voz do túnel." O Simlish utilizado é o mesmo, não importa o que os não-Inglês linguagem que é. *''Série MySims: Na série ''MySims, os Sims falam Simlish ao falar uns com os outros ou expressar uma emoção. Curiosidades *Simlish é uma mistura de ucraniano, tagalog e navajo. Os dubladores tiveram dificuldade para pronunciar certas palavras corretamenteEA.com. "CELEBRATE THE SIMS SWEET SIXTEEN: THEN AND NOW". Última visita: 03/02/2016.. *As frases mais comuns do Simlish, incluídas no The Sims 2 e The Sims 3 são as frases "zag zag" e "degg degg". Referências en:Simlishfr:Simlish Category: Simologia